ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Chen (Relationships)
These are the known relationships of the villainous leader Chen. Family Skylor Skylor was Chen's daughter. She was very loyal to him, being willing to infiltrate the Tournament of Elements to absorb the Elemental Powers of the contestants and inform him of the Ninjas' plot against him. Chen seemed to care for Skylor as he congratulated her on the success of her mission as a spy and allowed Kai to be at his side at her request when seeing that she liked him. However, Chen only appeared to regard Skylor as a pawn, doing nothing to stop Garmadon from attacking her. This causes her to slowly turned against him and realized she was merely using her to turn himself into an Anacondrai. Their relationship broke apart when she sided with Kai and kicked the Staff of Elements out of his hands, as he reacted in anger at her betrayal and had his followers capture her as punishment. When Clouse realized Skylor's power could still fulfill their plan, Chen had his followers free her and attempted to sweet-talk her but Skylor was aware this was a trick and was angered that Chen was willing to put her life in danger just to obtain power. She then called him pitiful for caring about ambition than his own child, and escaped him his grasp but was later captured by him. After Chen and his followers transformed, Chen coldly viewed his daughter as unimportant since he got what he wanted and she now sided with his enemy. During the battle at the Corridor of Elders, Skylor attacked her father stating she had "daddy issues." Skylor later watched as her father was banished to the Cursed Realm and ignored his pleas for her help. Allies Clouse Clouse was Chen's second-in-command. For decades Clouse loyally served Chen, as he trained under him, fought by his side in the Serpentine War, and exile. Of all his followers, Chen appears to have a casual standing with Clouse and valued him. This was seen when he tasks him with important tasks. The two even shared a laugh overturning the ninja against each other and the imminent capture of the elemental masters. Clouse greatly respected Chen, despite the latter's eccentric nature and always had his interests on mind. However, Chen was not above reprimanding Clouse, as he disrespected his fallen pet and reminded him of serving him after it looked like his plan fell through. In return, Clouse criticizes his master as he did not hesitate to bring up Skylor's betrayal. Nonetheless, Clouse reminded Chen that Skylor also performed the spell that would transform them into Anacondrai, something Chen hopped on immediately. After their banishment to the Cursed Realm, they would be situated in cells together. Clouse appeared to stay loyal to him, as he would have to remind Chen he was seeing things. However, Clouse was cutting his cell to get himself free. After doing so, Clouse had no qualms in abandoning Chen who would be destroyed with The Preeminent's destruction. Anacondrai Cultists Chen was the leader of the Cultists and was highly respected by them, as they followed him in battling the Ninja and the Elemental Masters. Despite their respect, Chen cared little for them, as seen when he forced Kapau and Chope to carry him through the Corridor of Elders. Enemies Garmadon Chen was Garmadon's master in the ways of evil. When he and Clouse fought, Chen encouraged it by declaring that the winner would become his right-hand man and be granted lordship. Garmadon cheated and used Spinjitzu to win, which Chen had forbidden, though the master dismissed it, and even praised Garmadon for his deception while granting him the title of Lord. However, Chen presented Garmadon with a letter he had intercepted. It was a love letter which was written by Wu and addressed to Misako. Chen played on the latter's emotions and convinced Garmadon to sign his own name, further stimulating the young lord's dark impulses. This also set in the path of Lloyd's birth by doing this. When the Serpentine War broke out, Chen decided to ally himself with the Serpentine and tried to convince Garmadon to aid him, though he refused and instead left to help his brother, to Chen's irritation. At the end of the war, Chen was banished to an island but swore revenge. They met again and by this time, with Chen now in charge of a criminal empire and Garmadon a now cleansed master. Chen took note of his former pupil's presence while he was less pleased to see him again. In Spellbound, Chen nearly caused Garmadon to fall to his death while laughing at the latter's impending doom but Lloyd saved him. During The Forgotten Element, Chen visited the captured Garmadon and Nya to taunt them with his victory over Lloyd and taunting them overturning Kai to his side. After Garmadon angrily inquired about his son, Chen states he has him and will take Lloyd's power while telling Garmadon that he can't witness it, as he is still a little hurt at his desertion. Chen and Clouse then laugh when Garmadon threatens Chen's daughter Skylor, stating they know he can't do it as he is now a good guy. He leaves as Clouse states that his pet serpent will feast on Garmadon and Nya while mocking his foe. Garmadon broke free and helped the Ninja in pursuing Chen's forces. However, because of his past allegiance, he was turned into an Anacondrai. During Chen's invasion of Ninjago, Chen told Wu of Garmadon's past actions of forging his signature on Wu's letter to Misako and took pleasure in watching his loved ones turn on him. Garmadon also stopped Chen's plans by banishing himself to the Cursed Realm. This also released the cursed Anacondrai Generals to be freed and banish Chen and his followers as well. The Ninja Chen was responsible for Zane's abduction and had Zane (as well as P.I.X.A.L.) stripped of his powers while holding him captive on Chen's Island for most of the early rounds during The Tournament of Elements. Chen used the Nindroid to lure his friends to the island and taking their powers. Chen manipulated the events surrounding the Ninja, as he swayed their potential allies with promise of power and ultimately stripped all the Ninja of their power. Of all the Ninja, Chen despises Kai the most, who feigned allying with him after Chen promised to reveal secrets about his missing parents, something that seemingly caused Kai to help in capturing Lloyd. Chen used his staff to hold the advantage of the Green Ninja and defeated him effortlessly. Chen also couldn't help in rubbing in on holding Lloyd's fate to his father. After Kai not only revealed his deception but turned Skylor against Chen and return the elemental powers to everyone. In spite of this, Chen achieved his goal and actively fought the Ninja The Ninja watched Chen along with his cult being banished to the Cursed Realm after Garmadon's sacrifice, while pleased he can't do any wrong. In Season 5, their new member Nya was ultimately responsible for killing him and sending him to the Departed Realm. In Day of the Departed, Chen was summoned by Yang and eagerly went after Kai and Nya as his targets, stating he had a personal vendetta against both. When confronting them, Chen was excited at the thought of revenge while they were shocked to see him. In spite of relentless attacks, Chen was defeated and sent back to the Departed Realm. Pythor Because of Chen and his followers turning themselves into Anacondrai, Pythor grew dislike at their audacity to masquerading as his proud race. After Chen's cultists captured him, Pythor insulted them by calling them frauds, as they had him chased by a Swamp Rat to sweat out essence for them to maintain their form. Pythor was not pleased when a mocking Chen left him to his fate of nearly being devoured by a swamp rat. As revenge, Pythor tamed the rat and gave the Ninja a spell that could defeat the impostors. He watched gleefully as they were banished to the Cursed Realm. During "Day of the Departed," Chen and Pythor met again with neither being pleased to see the other and giving a tense acknowledgment. Despite that, they were united in wanting vengeance on the Ninja. Anacondrai Generals Chen manipulated the Anacondrai and other Serpentine into going to war with the humans to benefit himself. When they lost the battle, the generals were banished to the Cursed Realm and Chen was banished from Ninjago. Chen was indirectly responsible for their extinction, as after they were trapped did they starve. Chen also desecrated their resting places by using their skulls as decorations for his and his followers attire. During the Second Serpentine War, Chen was shocked to see them freed of their imprisonment when Garmadon sacrificed himself. They discovered Chen's impostor Anacondrai and cursed them instead. When confronting Chen personally, Chen tried to plead to Arcturus and his group of being on their side. However, they stated he could never be one of them and denounced him for what he really was; a liar, a cheater, and an impostor, and sent him along with his followers to the Cursed Realm for his actions. Category:Character Relationship Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Day of the Departed